kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Eeballaw Seltaeb
Eeballaw "Yllaw" Seltaeb, better known as Negative Numbuh 4, is the former Supreme Leader of the Destructively Nefarious Kids, an evil version of the Kids Next Door that exists in the Negaverse, and the tyrannical ruler of that universe before his defeat. He is the Negative of Wallabee Beatles, Numbuh 4. When the main characters entered the Negaverse through a portal in Numbuh 4's new backyard pool, and Negative 4 discovered the existence of a Positive Universe, he sent Eizzil Enived to capture her counterpart Lizzie in a bid to take over the Positive Universe. Background Eeballaw was once second-in-command to Lehcar EiznekCm, a much more tyrannical ruler of the DNK. However, Yllaw teamed up with her brother, Yevrah, and journeyed to the Twilight Realm to seek help from Giratina, Spirit of Shadow. Giratina captured Lehcar and trapped her within the Shadow Realm. Afterwards, Yllaw seized her throne and became DNK leader. In the Show After successfully capturing the members of Sector V and replacing them in their universe with his servants, Eeballaw revealed himself to his captives. He asked them to fight each other in the arena, with all but the winner being sent to the broccoli mines, but Numbuh 1 defied him and mocked his goatee. Upon hearing that her leader planned to make the winner his "bestest bodyguard", Negative Numbuh 86 made a weak protest, only to be harshy rebuffed by Negative 4 as he had his guards take the prisoners to the broccoli mines. With that settled, Yllaw returned to the pool, waiting impatiently for his minions to secure the Positive Universe's pool and begin his invasion. Before he could do so, he was confronted by his Positive counterpart, who had already defeated the DNK operatives and sent them back to their own universe. The Numbuh 4s faced each other on the diving board, with the Negative version bragging that his guards and superior intellect gave him the advantage. However, the Positive 4 recognized that his foe was everything he was not; therefore, he was also an utter coward. Although Negative 4 tried to deny the accusation, Positive 4's challenge caused him to order his guards to fire. Unfortunately for Negative 4, this display of cowardice - coupled with a regretful Negative 86's impassioned speech to her teammates - led to the DNK turning on their leader and realizing the error of their ways. After a short rant about his team's betrayal, Yllaw leaped into the portal to the Positive Universe, only to be kicked back to the Negaverse by Eizzil. He was then presumably apprehended by his former minions, who sent him to his own broccoli mines as punishment for his crimes against the Negaverse. Firstborn Saga In The Daughter of Evil, Eeballaw was rescued by Ganondorf and the Toxic Four, and Ganon was furious at Yllaw for betraying his daughter. He is taken to the Shadow Realm as they go to rescue Lehcar, who is still furious at Yllaw. In Final Preparations, Yllaw and Leopold capture Kweeb and bring him as a gift for Lehcar and Scarlet, and Yllaw's way of apology. When Eva, Wally, and Abby broke into Brotherhood H.Q., Yllaw commanded Atlas and Adonis to try and stop them, but they failed, and Wally knocked Yllaw out. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Yllaw accompanied Lehcar and Scarlet for most of their journey, guiding Lord Gnaa (in Harvey's body) to the rendevous point. He participated with the Brotherhood of Evil in fighting the heroes, but was defeated and frozen. He was unfrozen by Ganondorf following the battle, and then overheard Ganon and Hannibal saying they were planning to betray Lehcar. They ordered him to keep silent, however. When Ganondorf rose to power, Yllaw was able to convince Lehcar to team up with Rachel and rise against him. Nextgen Series In the future, Yllaw is married to Lehcar. Despite being Numbuh 4's opposite, Yllaw and Lehcar has 1/362's kids' Negatives: Sirhc Onu, Arorua Onu, and Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. In their married life, Yllaw still appears to be a slave to Lehcar. Appearance Yllaw appears identical to his Positive counterpart, apart from a black goatee on his face. He claims it makes him look "eviler", but it is the source of much ridicule from allies and enemies alike. He has blond, bowl-cut hair, wears an orange sweater, blue pants, and white shoes. Personality As with all inhabitants of the Negaverse, his personality is mostly the inverse of his positive counterpart. Although both Numbuh 4s possess a short temper and a boisterous personality, Negative 4 is much more intelligent and calculating than his heroic counterpart, able to coordinate the DNK through a combination of good strategy and simple intimidation. However, he is also extremely cowardly if confronted directly, as opposed to Positive 4's fierce courage and hot-headedness. Consequently, he is almost totally reliant on his subordinates for protection; which, given their fear-based loyalty, is entirely dependent on his ability to keep up a threatening image as leader. Eeballaw shows no apparent attraction towards Negative Numbuh 3, nor she towards him, displaying the opposite of their Positive selves. However, he does have attraction to Lehcar EiznekCm and her tyrannical ways, but Yllaw still shows great fear, and spite, for her. Abilities Yllaw is able to use fear and intimidation to lead an army of DNK operatives, and was able to make them do whatever he wanted. Weaknesses Yllaw is secretly a coward with no physical strength, and if his minions realize this, they will ultimately turn against him. This caused Yllaw to lose his place as ruler of the DNK. Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Negatives Category:Leaders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:EiznekCm Family Category:DNK Operatives